Awakening
by WickedinMind
Summary: Edward left and didn't come back. Mike takes over Bella's life and he hurts her more than she thought he could. One night, she finally gets the courage to leave him. *Abuse/rape* One-shot


A/N: Edward left and Bella hasn't really gotten that close with Jacob yet, although they are friends. Bella goes on a few dates with Mike, but he isn't very nice to her after a while. This story is about the night Bella finally gets the courage to leave Mike (bold). She interjects pieces of their short history within the struggle (non-bold). This is based on a true story…I just projected the memory onto Bella to get it out of my head. For now, this will stay a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening<strong>

_**He's back! He's finally back! I saw the silver Volvo pull into the parking lot at school and I ran towards it. **_

_"**Edward!" My heart pounded with anticipation.**_

_**Slowly the driver's door opened and a god stepped out. Bronze hair, golden eyes…my Edward!**_

_**He reached for me and I fell into his cold, strong arms. I breathed in his scent. I felt his lips press into my hair as his hands moved to embrace me. I sighed with relief…he growled…**_

**I was pulled out of my dream by a low rumbling sound. As consciousness began to emerge, I became vaguely aware of a tugging on my back. I readjusted my body to try to shrug off the weird feeling. Realization slammed into my head when I couldn't move. **

**The low rumbling was his voice. The tugging was a sweaty hand pulling at my night shirt. **

**Mike. **

**He was in my bed, lying behind me, pulling me against him. I felt the reason that he was there against my backside.**

**My eyes flew open as I curled my fingers into a fist. I swung backwards with my arm aiming for any part of him that might stun him long enough to let me get away. **

After Edward left, Mike Newton started hanging around more. After the urging of Charlie, I agreed to go on one date with Mike. He was such a gentleman during our date. I only agreed to go out a second time after he begged for couple of weeks. I really wasn't ready for another relationship. My heart still hoped Edward would return.

I continued to hold onto my virtue until 6 weeks after our first date. That was the night my innocence was taken from me by Mike Newton against my will. During the following few weeks, Mike made regular visits to my room at night. He would wait until Charlie was asleep and sneak in through the back door. I always locked it, but somehow he got in.

I didn't report him. I was scared. I felt worthless. Used. I started to give up on Edward coming back and I knew Jacob wouldn't want me after being defiled by Mike. At the time, I thought I only had one option: stay with Mike. I didn't know then just how much of a nightmare he would be.

Mike loved to hurt me. I don't know why I stayed with him. No, that's a lie. I do know why: I believed his lies. He told me I would never find anyone else to love me like he did. The ironic part of that is he was telling the truth. I would never find someone to love me like he did…I prayed that no one would love anyone like he did. His version of love was brutal.

He wasn't a very big man, but he was strong. Stronger than you'd think. His face looked young and innocent, but his temper was that of a mean bear.

Early yesterday morning, Mike came over after Charlie left. Charlie was going to run some errands and then come home before starting his shift at the station. I told him he didn't need to come home just to check on me. The look on Mike's face made me regret that conversation.

Mike calmly, but sternly, informed me that he was hungry. When I suggested he take a trip to the grocery store, he punched me in the stomach. Hard. I fought back the nausea. I silently prayed that Charlie would come home or that Mike would just kill me and I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

Through tears, I started to make some pancakes, his favorite. I burned the first one. He threw me into the wall. He just laughed as I pulled myself back up and started cooking again. My shoulder hurt and I fought back the tears. I didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me cry again. The wall wasn't damaged, he was always careful not to leave any physical evidence, except on me. He left after cleaning his plate and told me he'd be back that night. I locked the door again, knowing it wouldn't help.

**His voice was harsh against my ear as he grasped at my wrist to stop the onslaught of my punches. **

"**I'm just making your fantasy come true." **_**Bastard.**_

One day, he overhead me talking about romance novels with Jessica. Normally, I don't like them, but I did read one once. I mentioned that the story was about a beautiful, innocent woman who was 'taken care of' by a handsome, strong man. Of course, I meant 'taken care of' in a romantic sense, as in how a real man should treat his lady. Strong, protective…yet tender and loving. Mike decided that I meant rape. No amount of explaining could convince him otherwise. Every time he had a few drinks, he thought I needed to "live the fantasy". Well, it was his fantasy. Not mine.

**I continued to struggle as he flipped me onto my back. As his mouth descended towards mine, I jerked my head away. His mouth landed on my ear, which bought me a bite behind it. He pinned both wrists above my head with one hand and with the other, forced my head back to face him. I opened my mouth to scream as his hand quickly clamped over it. **

**Tears welled in my eyes when the fury in his glared back at me. **

"**It's so much better when you fight. Makes it real." His breath reeked of alcohol, but he wasn't drunk. I'd seen him drunk. This was nothing compared to drunk.**

The last time he was drunk, his parents were gone for the weekend and I agreed to stop by that Saturday evening after he swore up and down that he was sorry and wouldn't hurt me again. A couple he had met in Port Angeles was there waiting with him when I arrived. They wouldn't even tell me their names. They insisted on being called Sir and Ma'am. I knew something was up and I felt the fear rising inside, but Mike made sure I understood that I was not to leave. He bolted the door shut the moment my feet were over the threshold of his front door.

Immediately, the man asked Mike if he could kiss me. I didn't want to let him, but the look in Mike's eyes told me that I'd better comply. The wife made a comment about "itching to try me out". I found out soon enough what they meant by that.

That night, despite the tears and pleading, I ended up in the middle between the man and his wife as Mike looked on, drinking. Every tear earned me a slap; every word begging them to leave me alone bought me another forceful entry by the man. Sir was rough; Ma'am was rougher. That night will haunt me forever. I never saw either of them again after that night. I should have left him then. Amazing the hold someone can have over someone else when they don't know their own worth.

**His eyes were dark and scary. I knew what was coming when I saw the corner of his mouth turn up in a sly grin. **

"**Don't you dare scream or I'll give you something to scream about." Tears flowed freely from my eyes and I clamped my mouth shut.**

**He removed his hand and I felt it snake down my body, lingering on my breasts and pinching the skin on my side.**

"**Getting a little chubby here, aren't ya? Looks like you need more exercise." His grin widened with his next words, "I'll give you a good workout." **

**I knew what was going to happen. He was going to have his way while I lay there like a rag doll. My spirit was broken along with my body and will to live. I knew there were better men out there. I just couldn't muster the courage and shake the fear long enough to do anything about it. **

**I felt my shorts being roughly shoved down and heard the distinct sound of my panties tearing. He pushed my shirt up under my arms, exposing me to his gaze as he looked upon me with disgust. **

"**How can you stand living in that body?" He all but spit the words. I turned my eyes away from him, ashamed. "It's a good thing you have me. No one else will ever want you." **

**I sobbed. **

"**There ya go…keep crying. It makes you jiggle. I like that." He ducked his head and attached his filthy mouth to my breast. After the first one was thoroughly covered by his repulsive tongue, he moved onto the other. I did my best to hold still. Fighting would only cause me more pain and add more thrill to his adventure. **

**When I felt his fingers entering me, I couldn't hold still anymore. I had to get him off of me. I wriggled my wrists and managed to get one hand free. I slapped at his face and when he recoiled, I took advantage of the brief moment of freedom and kicked at him with my legs. One foot caught him on the knee and his face went dark. Anger filled his eyes and the hand on my remaining wrist, tightened. I tried to sit up as I pushed at his chest with my free hand. **

**My shoulder was met with his hard fist and I fell backwards, slamming my head into the headboard, dazing me. In the few seconds it took me to regain my bearings, he pulled me back underneath him and plowed himself into me with so much force, the stars exploded in front of my eyes again. The pain was horrible. My head was throbbing. **

**I screamed. His hand immediately gripped my jaw, covering my mouth. There was nothing else I could do, but cry and pray for him to finish soon. I closed my eyes and tried to disconnect my mind from my body. **

**I vowed to leave after this…if I lived.**

**After what seemed like forever, he lifted himself off of my body and headed for the bathroom. I waited until the door was closed and I heard the shower running before attempting to sit up. I was covered in his saliva and sweat. His seed spilled out from between my legs as I fought back the urge to vomit. Slowly, I swung my aching legs over the side of the bed and quietly made my way to the dresser. **

**I pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt out of the drawer. I removed the shirt I was wearing and used it to wipe myself dry. As quickly as I could, and ignoring the pain, I dressed. **

**Tears continued to stream down my face as I slid into my shoes. It was now or never. **

**I heard the water turn off as I hurried to the front door. I paused only to grab my purse and keys. **

"**Bella!" He was pissed.**

**I opened the front door, took a deep breath…**

"**Bella! Get your ass back…"**

**The door clicked behind me, cutting off his words. Adrenaline pumping in my veins, I ran to my car, plugged the key into the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. My rear-view mirror played a scene of Mike running into the street, only a towel around his waist.**

**I kept driving. For the moment, I was free.**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. :)<p> 


End file.
